hamsterballfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodent Rumble
Oh my god! This is like church mouse! You can't help Hamsterball Wiki '' The '''Rodent Rumble' (also known as A'rena Mode') is a common part of party games, where the player`s goal is pushing opponents off the arena. There are as many arenas as races and their unlocking order is same as race list. Every arena has features from other races, Examples are: fans (Expert Arena), 8-ball (Beginner, Neon, & Glass Arena), Bumpers (Beginner & Toob Arena), etc. How to unlock an Arena The Warm-up, Beginner, and Intermediate Arenas are already unlocked when you first install and load up the game, so you won't need to worry about unlocking those ones. You can unlock the other arenas by finding their unlock plates in a Normal or Frenzied mode Tournament. The spots are usually hidden in areas one would not normally look in. One example would be in the Dizzy Race, where you reach the tar pit. There is an open gap in the fencing near one end. Going through that gap will result in the unlock plate shown to the right (as long as your Tournament difficulty mode is either Normal or Frenzied, they won't unlock in Pipsqueak difficulty). Unlock spots * Dizzy Race: When you reach the tar pit, go between the 2 walls at the top of it and the unlock plate should appear. * Tower Race: After getting past the maces, go down, then left, then down again, and you should see an unlock plate. * Up Race: After the first tube pulls you up, try to get down from there. Instead of making you fall down, the unlock plate will appear instead. * Neon Race: After going through the long, dark, flashing path and before going left on the first flashing platform, go down and you should see the unlock plate. * Expert Race: Take the safer path, and fall off at a certain corner. * Odd Race: Before falling through the spiral tube or going down the slope, go left and you should see an unlock spot. (Reference image here .) * Toob Race: After going through the distorted spiral looking tube, keep going down before going right and you should see the unlock spot. * Wobbly Race: Think before you win. Before getting to the goal, go around it and try to fall off it, you should see the unlock spot. This probably is the hardest one to get * Glass Race: After going through a tube, before going to the path on the bottom keep going through the top path until you fall off, then the unlock spot will appear. * Sky Race: After the magnifying glass lights you on fire, take a leap of faith and the unlock spot will appear. * Master Race: After going through the spiral, go down the straight path and fall off and the unlock spot should appear. * Impossible Race: Fall off a corner of the spinning short path, the unlock spot should appear. Category:Game modes